


The Call

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Name Calling, Phone Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, dildoes, light dd/lg, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she's feeling needy, she gives him a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute self indulgent sin. Enjoy.

She got herself in order first. She plugged her headphones into her phone, lubed up her dildo, and made herself comfortable. On some level, it was hard to believe she was the one initiating this. She took a deep breath and dialed his number.

A few rings passed before he picked up. “Hello?”

“Hi,” she said.

He chuckled. “Hi, baby girl. What are you calling me for?”

“I wanna play.”

A beat went by, probably due to his surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I never thought you’d want to, baby. I’m already getting hard.”

She felt her face getting hot. “I want you to talk to me, Daddy.”

She heard some shuffling on the other line. “Okay princess, I’m ready.”

She took a moment to collect her thoughts before starting. “I wish you were here to touch me.”

“Is that all, baby girl?”

“No,” she started to rub her clit. “I wish you were fucking me, breeding me.”

“That’s it, baby.” She could tell he was touching himself as well.

“I wish we were in bed naked and you were looking at me like you want to devour me,” she started pushing the dildo into herself. “So you’d start kissing me, but it’s really rough. Your hands wander down to my breasts and you start playing with them and rubbing my nipples in your fingers while I grind against you.”

“That’s it, baby girl.”

“And then you whisper in my ear that you’re gonna make me feel so good that I’ll be begging you to come in my sweet little pussy.” She was already soaked from her fantasy.

“Fuck yeah. What else?”

“Then I start moaning a lot, so you roll me over so I’m face down on the bed. I feel your hand slap my ass as you spank me for being such a needy slut.”

“God, baby.”

“Then you tell me to get on my hands and knees. I obey you and as soon as I’m up, you start rubbing my clit and pushing your fingers into me while you’re behind me. You start fucking me with your fingers until I’m rocking myself back and forth on them, starting to fall apart. You take your fingers out as you keep rubbing my clit and push yourself into me. I grit my teeth at the stretch, you’re so big, Daddy, fuck.”

His breathing was heavier now. “Does my little girl love my cock?”

Her own composure was all but gone. “Yes, Daddy. You start pounding into me, fuck, it feels so good. I push myself back to meet you and the whole room is filled with the sound of you fucking me and me taking your cock.”

“Baby, baby fuck-”

“And then I’m so wet that you’re just sloshing in and out of my pussy. You keep driving into me until I’m wailing and I clench around your cock as I start coming. I fuck back on you and all I can say is ‘Daddy, Daddy, Daddy-’”

“Baby girl, come on, I’m so close.”

“Me too. And then you growl in my ear that you’re gonna come in me and you exploded in me and fuck.” Her orgasm hit her for real now, as she frantically rubbed and fucked herself. “Daddy! Daddy, please come in me and fill me up, oh my God!” He out a loud groan and rode out his own orgasm with her. As soon as she could breath again, she sighed a little.

“You never finished your story, baby girl.”

She grinned. “You come right into my pussy but keep fucking me so you could be sure I’d get pregnant. As soon as you pull out, you kiss my forehead and tell me I was a good girl.”

“Ugh, you’re such a good girl for calling me, baby.”

“Thanks, Daddy. Talk later?”

“You know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
